Talk:Equipment Guide (Mass Effect 3)
Formatting As awesome as this guide is (because it helps us with the Armor Customization article), I find it very hard to read and suggest that some reformatting take place to clean it up a bit. I suggest keeping the layout as it is, just reformat the information within the sections and subsections so that it doesn't all seem so cluttered. Here's an example of what I mean: Priority: Mars # M-92 Mantis: Picked up in front of a dead soldier soon after leaving shuttle. # Ariake Technologies Gauntlets: Picked up near console that opens the first door back outside. #M-4 Shuriken: Picked up past console that opens the first door back outside, near a med-kit. #Kassa Fabrications Chestplate: Picked up outside, on a toolbox, next to a ladder. Thoughts, suggestions? — The Primarch «-•-» 07:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't know all that much about formatting, but I will try and implement your suggestions. :) Right now I'm focusing on getting stuff down more than anything else, but I definitely want to make this more appealing (I agree about the layout being horrendous) Psidius 07:16, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'll see about helping out when I can, then. I'm going to need a new project soon with the majority of the Morality Guide and the Armor Customization articles almost complete. — The Primarch «-•-» 07:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, thanks! Psidius 07:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Move Proposal While I agree that something like this isn't a bad idea, the title however, is misleading. Therefore, I propose this article be moved to "Equipment Guide". Acquisition makes it sound like this article is about getting missions, rather than equipment and that needs to be corrected. Either way, the article title needs to be changed. Lancer1289 13:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I agree with the move, except it should be named "Mass Effect 3 Equipment Guide" :The name is a bit misleading. Maybe Equipment Guide (Mass Effect 3). — The Primarch «-•-» 18:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::The reason I named it 'acquisition guide' and not 'equipment guide' is because a lot of the items I intend to list are things like intel, citadel mission items, etc., which aren't really equipment in the same sense as a sniper rifle or armor. So I am not sure that equipment guide would be accurate either. But I understand what the confusion might be in naming it acquisition guide; maybe we could call it 'item guide'? Psidius 00:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Because they aren't called items, it is equipment. Items is extremely misleading as it can apply to anything. Yet equipment is what it is called in the game, multiple times. Lancer1289 00:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, if the Citadel Mission Items and Intel are referred to as equipment in-game, then OK, I suppose it would make sense to call them that. Psidius 00:14, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Equipment guide is better and intel should belong in its own guide at that point as well. Armor, mods and weapons one guide, intel and hub mission items another.--Xaero Dumort 09:50, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Seems like it would be easier to have one guide for all of these than separate guides, so if a mission has both mods and Citadel mission items (Grissom Academy, for instance,) one can review them in one list and know where each item is relative to the others instead of needing to have two guides open at the same time. Psidius 08:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC) 08:16, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's a matter of content. Most of the intel and such is either gathered from the map or from side missions. Weapons/mods/armor should be separate from intel/mission items. It would make it easier to find what one is looking for without having to sift through. Two guides is better as they are specific in their aims. As well as intel and mission items are in much less quantity than weapons/armors/mods. By having them separate we can help people find what they need faster by going to the guide they need. It is especially better for replays and ensuring the collection of missed items and pick-ups which most likely will be weapons/armors/mods. But don't get me wrong, I see and agree with your point in most ways, but with the look of the guide as it is, it makes it harder to read. If it was closer to the upgrade guide from ME2 I don't think I would have any issues that I couldn't just sit on my hands about.--Xaero Dumort 21:43, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I also agree with the move, but only on the condition that the new title is "Mass Effect 3 Equipment Guide" or "Equipment Guide (Mass Effect 3)". -- Commdor (Talk) 21:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Then it would be the latter as the former doesn't fit with how many other guides are named, and it looks a lot less choppy. Lancer1289 21:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Disagree, certain things that are mentioned within this guide are things not considered equipment (for example Alien Medi-gel formula), if this were to be renamed it would be misleading. Side Note: Also should such details be removed, it would fragment such a guide and honestly people like me would just go elsewhere to get the same content. I am absolutely against fragmenting this guide in any form, because of how useful it is. Formatting Help How do you move the table of contents to the side so that the actual text of the article begins sooner? I think that would make it look better. Psidius 03:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC)